


Pancakes in the Morning?

by Youdirtylittlegirl



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Youtuber RPF
Genre: Copious amounts of pet names, Danny really loves petnames, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youdirtylittlegirl/pseuds/Youdirtylittlegirl
Summary: Just 3.5K words of smut to get myself back into the swing of things.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I'm officially back! I know most people were probably expecting an update for Celebrations, but this just happened. As always, your comments keep me going! I love hearing your ideas or requests, expect Celebrations to update within the week!

I stood at the door of my small townhouse, leaning against the doorframe as I looked up at the tall man in front of me. 

“Thank you for such a wonderful night, Danny.” I murmured with a shy smile. I never would have imagined meeting such a quality person on a dating app, but here he was. He was quite a few years my senior, 12 to be exact, but somehow the age difference didn't seem to make any difference to either of us, as we had similar values and goals. I hadn't really known who he was prior to our first date. When he mentioned that he was a co-host of a gaming YouTube channel, I'd nearly choked on my drink when he said which one it was that he was on. One of my girlfriend's was very into that kind of thing, and if she wasn't spending time with me, she was binging on gamers videos on YouTube. 

“Of course, I had a pretty great time, too.” he said with a grin. One of his long fingered hands reached out and snagged mine, and he brought it to his mouth to press a soft kiss to my knuckles. I flushed and smiled at him, my heart racing just like it did the last four or so times that he'd done that after walking me home. 

“Um. Do you want to come in? Have a drink or something?” I asked shyly, wiggling my toes in my shoes. The blinding smile he gave me was answer enough. I turned to unlock my door, and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. Upon entering, I turned on the light and set my purse down as I slipped out of my shoes. On flat feet now, I saw just how much taller Danny was than me. 

“I've got some kind of wine in the fridge, some harder stuff, a few kinds of soda….what would you like?” I asked ignoring my pounding heart as Dan looked at all of the decorations and knick knacks that were strewn across my home. It wasn't much, but it was home. 

“I'll just have a beer if you have it.” he said with an easy smile as he walked to my bookshelf. I went to my fridge and pulled out two bottles before seeing which books he was looking at. 

“Here you go.” I murmured, holding one bottle out to him. He smiled and took it. 

“Thanks. You've got really good taste, you know.” he said, gesturing at my books.

“Thanks. That’s what three years of Lit classes does to you.” I said jokingly, desperately trying to look anywhere but his mouth as he wrapped his lips around the bottle. I sat down on the couch, gesturing for him to follow suit, and he sat near me, our thighs touching as his long arms spread out on the back of the couch, bottle held loosely in one hand. 

I turned to say something, but only got a mouthful of his hair, causing him to erupt in a fit of giggles.

“I’m so sorry, I did tell you that this mane is a beast with a mind of its own, didn’t I?” he asked, rubbing a hand through it and letting it fall wild around his face. 

My mouth went dry at that sight, and the only thing I could think of was Danny in my bed, hair splayed out on the pillows as I crawled on top of him, kissing my way up his slim hips….and _fuck, what did he just say?_

“Um, what was that? I kinda...spaced out..” I murmured around the rim of my bottle mouth. 

“I asked when you wanted to go out again? I really like seeing you.” He said, a genuine breathtaking smile breaking across his face. I flushed and bit my lip, glancing down for a moment, before one of his long fingers reached under my chin to pull my face up to his. 

“I mean it, doll, I really like spending time with you.” His voice lowered, and he stroked a strand of loose hair behind my ear. His thumb rested on my cheek, brushing it softly before his lips met mine. I would thoroughly deny the desperate whimper that I let out if he ever asked me about it. My eyes slipped shut, and I felt his other hand latch itself onto my hip, cold fingers running over the sensitive skin there. There was no chance I could ever deny the fact that as soon as he did that, my hips arched up into his touch. 

Our lips parted seconds later, and his breathing was ragged. 

“You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to do that, _god_ has it been hard being a gentleman.” He said with a breathless laugh. 

“Then don’t be.” 

I was prepared to regret my words, until his face lit up with a slow grin. I bit my lip and took one of his hands, pulling him to my bedroom. I swore I could see his eyes darkening on the way in. 

“God, doll, I can’t wait to get you out of those fucking tight pants, can’t wait to see your body.” he murmured, his hands tracing the shape of my waist as I shut the door. When I turned around, his body was close to mine, crowding me against the door as he placed one hand on the door and dipped his head down to press soft, slow kisses to my throat. 

_”Danny.”_ I gasped, feeling his other hand slip under my shirt to begin a trail up my spine, making my eyes flutter and shut. 

“Fuck.” He growled against my throat, a grin spreading across his features. “Babygirl, get on the bed, and get out of those damn pants.” He ordered, his hand travelling down quickly to give my ass a tight squeeze. 

I did one better, by stripping out of my shirt and shimmying out of my pants on my way to the bed, swaying my hips just a bit more than necessary to give him something to look at. I heard a low moan from behind me and grinned as I knelt at the edge of my bed. 

“Y’comin’ or not?” I asked, placing my hands on my thighs. 

“Fuck yes.”

Within seconds, his hands trailed down my throat onto my hips, and I laid back so that he could prop himself up over me. 

“God, these fuckin titties are amazing.” he moaned, one of his hands stroking over them, and the other reaching around my back to unclasp my bra. When he was met with an expanse of lace, I smirked at him, and reached between my breasts to undo the front clasp smoothly. 

He groaned at that, and his huge hands immediately cupped them, his thumbs teasing at my nipples gently, making my back arch up for him. 

“God, you're so responsive.” He murmured, dipping his head down to take one nipple between his lips, and when I felt his warm, soft tongue swipe over the tip, I let out a long, low moan of his name.

“Babygirl, keep those gorgeous sounds up and I'm going to make you see the _fucking universe._ ” he growled against my chest. I could have died happily at those words, but he clearly wasn't finished with me. His lips left my breasts with a sharp nip as he took in my whole body. I was breathing heavily at this point, my chest and face flushed, and he ran one long finger down my belly until he reached the edge of my panties. 

“So pretty, did you wear these just for me, little girl?” he murmured, tracing the lace. My breath hitched in my throat, and all I could muster up as a response was a quick nod. He grinned at me and ran his hands through his hair, giving the impression that he'd been well fucked, far too early in the night to be accurate. His fingers curled into the sides of my panties and he tugged down, slowly exposing me. 

“Baby, do you have a hair tie?” he murmured.

“Uh..um...yes, why?” I asked, already reaching over into my bedside table for one to hand down to him. 

“Because I want you to be able to see my face, my eyes, while I devour your tight little cunt.” he said simply, gathering his mane into some semblance of a bun at the base of his neck. 

That was it. I just wanted to spontaneously combust at that. 

Within seconds my panties had been tossed into some corner, and Danny's nose was nudging at the inside of my thighs as he pressed long kisses to the soft skin. 

“God, your smell.” He said, his eyes hazy as he glanced up at me, “So _fucking_ good. Must taste just as good.” 

I felt his hot breath ghost against my center, and he pressed a short chaste kiss over my clit. My lungs punched out a short gasp when I felt his tongue slowly drag up my slit, circling lightly around my clit. My eyes rolled back, and I moaned long and loud for him. 

“Babygirl, you've got one rule, okay? Keep those beautiful eyes on mine. You look away or close them, and I'm gonna stop until I have your full attention again.” He said with a smirk, his arms wrapping around my thighs to keep me tethered in place. His head tilted for just a second, contemplating, and then he just dove in. 

My mind went blank. 

Completely and totally empty. 

“Fuck, Danny..” someone gasped, but it couldn't be me, the sultry, sensual tone it was said in was too smooth, but who else could it be, when Danny's mouth was occupied at the moment. 

The way his tongue was working me over was too sinful to be real. My fingers gripped into the sheets and I whined out when his tongue flittered over my clit, before his lips wrapped around it and he suckled. My back arched up, and my hips bucked into his face as I cried out. I jumped when I felt one long finger slide into me as he pressed his tongue onto my clit, followed quickly by a second finger. 

“Fuck, _pleasepleasepleaseplease_ Danny!” I cried out, my head whipping to the side and eyes squeezing shut as he nibbled at my clit softly. An instant later, he removed his fingers from me, causing me to whine at their loss, and he pulled his mouth away from me. His fingers went directly to his mouth and he sucked my taste off of them. He shook his head when he popped them out of his mouth. 

“You wanted to cum like that, didn't you?” he asked with a cocky grin that I snarled at. “Told you, though, _no cumming for little girls that don't listen._ ” 

My eyes went blurry and unfocused at his words, and a fire roared in my belly. His big brown eyes bored a hole into mine, with a gaze that didn't let up one bit at my sour expression. 

“Danny.” I whined, my hand reaching down to touch his face. 

“Mmm. I'm never gonna get tired of the way you say my name. You want more, babygirl?” 

“Please, Danny.” I whined, my eyes begging for his lips, or mouth, or tongue, anything really. 

“Hmm. Well, since you asked so nicely.” He murmured, nosing his way back to my pussy and sinking right back in. This time, he slid three fingers into me and sucked my clit into his mouth immediately, making me nearly shriek his name. 

I felt him grin into me and he chuckled. The slight vibrations made my brows arch up, silently begging for more, as I refused to take my eyes off of his this time. When his fingers curled up and brushed against that one little spot inside me, my entire world went blurry. All I knew was that I couldn't stop whining his name. That familiar heat began to rise up into my belly, and I gasped when he did something with that wicked tongue of his to make me shout like I did.

“Danny, fuck, please!” I moaned, “I'm so close, Danny, jesus…” 

“You wanna cum on my tongue, doll? Hmm?” he punctuated his questions with long, broad, slow licks from the bottom to the top of my cunt, flicking my clit at the end of each stroke. 

“Please?” I murmured, my eyes wide as I took him in. 

“Well, since you asked so nicely…” he murmured, leaning back in to suckle at my clit again. I moaned, and one of his long arms reached up to pinch at one of my nipples. His name was the mantra on my tongue, and within seconds of his furious assault on my body, I felt myself clenching around his fingers. He removed his mouth from me and angled his hand so that his thumb could rub over my clit while he stretched himself out over me, his lips by my ear, pressing short, wet kisses underneath it while he whispered to me.

“So fucking gorgeous, babygirl, I want you to cum for me, okay? I want to feel you squeeze real tight around my fingers, and I want to hear you scream my name. Can you do that for me, darling?” 

I nodded furiously, and my lips parted on a moan.

“Danny.” I whispered, feeling the first inkling of my orgasm bursting through. I felt his teeth sink into my neck, and that was it. I lost every ounce of control right then and there, and I absolutely shrieked his name. 

He held me steady as my body convulsed with pure pleasure, and peppered kisses all over my face and throat and neck. 

“You're so beautiful when you cum, babygirl.” Danny murmured to me after a moment of silence as I calmed down. “Do you need some time, doll?” 

My panting was slowing down slowly but surely, and I shook my head rapidly.

“God, no, Danny. Want your cock in me, fuck, lemme suck you off, gonna tease the fuck outta you...and then I want you to fuck me real good, please?” my eyes pleaded with him.

“Jesus christ, babygirl, yes. Give me those eyes and I swear I'll do anything you want me to do.” He groaned, giving me one last filthy kiss before unbuttoning his jeans. I took over from there, unzipping them and slowly pulling them down his hips, then thighs, and just letting them pool at his feet.

“Fuck.” I murmured upon seeing what was in store for me. His boxer-briefs were tented, and if my eyes were seeing everything before me properly, then I was going to have an enjoyable night. “Danny, you've got a wet spot on these...is that for me?” I asked him sweetly. 

“Of course it's for you, you little minx, do you know how fucking sexy you are?” he moaned in reply when I traced one finger along the outline of his bulge. I smirked in response to his question, and tugged at the waist of his boxers. He lifted his hips so I could pull them down, and when I saw him, I sighed out happily. 

“Fucking knew you'd be packing, you're absolutely _massive_ Danny, I can't wait to get this monster in my mouth.” I moaned out as I wrapped one loose fist around him. His hips stuttered up, and one of his hands went to the side of my face.

“Then why torture both of us, doll?” he murmured with a wide grin. I giggled at him and bent my head down to ghost my lips against the head of his cock. He gritted his teeth and let out a long groan. He was about to say something, along the lines of “hurry it up” I assumed, when I popped the leaking head into my mouth and suckled lightly. A deep, low moan escaped my throat at the taste of him. I took my mouth off of him seconds later, and I swore he whimpered, but when I flicked my tongue under the head, across the tight little bundle of nerves, he cried out as his hand slipped into my hair and gripped it. He didn't push my head, his hand resting in my hair as a guide. I inhaled deeply and wrapped my lips around his cock once more, sinking gradually deeper and deeper until I felt the tip hit the back of my throat. There was no way I could take the entire thing in my mouth, but damn it if I wasn't going to try. I gagged lightly around him and pushed myself just a bit further, swallowing around him. My eyes had been squeezed shut in concentration, but when I finally opened them, the sight in front of me was enough to elicit a long, deep moan from me. 

Danny's chest was flushed and his free hand was jumping between gripping the bed sheets and running through his own hair. His face was screwed up with pleasure and he was constantly moaning out softly. 

“Babygirl, you're mine.” He finally snarled, “You're fucking mine. God you're so….fuck..so fucking good at this, so good at sucking my cock. Never letting you go, jesus, right there, oh shit, right under the head, doll.”

My constant teasing just under the head of his cock drove him absolutely mental. He used the hand in my hair to yank at it, and with intense eye contact, he lowered me back down to his erection and pressed my lips against it. I opened my mouth and let him take the reigns for the time being.

“Baby, you look so good on my cock, jesus, I can't wait to be inside you.” He growled out as I licked at the thick, throbbing vein on the underside of his dick. He cried out at that, and I watched him throw his head back into my pillows. 

“Danny?” I murmured, kissing my way down his cock.

“Oh GOD, yes baby, what is it?”

“I was just wondering, is it alright if I ride your cock now?”

At that, he gripped my hair and pulled me away from his cock. 

“Baby girl, as gorgeous as that would be, I need you underneath me tonight.” 

He pulled me up to him and pressed his lips to mine messily. My fingers bunched in his hair and he groaned when I tugged at it.

“Gotta get you under me, babygirl.” he muttered, gripping my hips and flipping me underneath him. He held himself up with one hand, and used the other to stroke all the way down my side, tracing every bump and curve on my body. His thumb stroked my cheek once he'd finished taking in my body. 

“Fuck.” he murmured quietly, “Do I need a condom, doll?”

I shook my head furiously. 

“Long as you're clean. Birth control.” 

“Oh, hell yes.” he groaned, sliding one finger up my slit to gather the wetness that was building up there. Danny used that hand to stroke his cock slowly, his mouth falling slack at the sensation. 

“Please, Danny…” I murmured, “Need you, please.” 

He grinned at me and he teased the head of his cock through my wetness until I whined and bucked my hips up, urging him on. 

Finally, he took mercy upon me and he slid into me slowly. My head fell back and my hands dug into the sheets around me. He was bigger than anyone I'd been with in a long time, but the stretch felt incredible. 

“Danny, fuck.. _fuck, please!_ ” I cried out, feeling him finally bottom out in me. 

“Shhh, Kitten,” he murmured, “I'm going to fucking explode if I move right now, you feel fantastic, shit, so goddamn tight.”

He threw his head back and sighed out, before setting a slow, steady pace, in and out of me. 

“Oh, god.” I whimpered, “Please Danny, I want to feel you.”

At a particularly hard thrust, I cried out and my nails somehow ended up digging into his back. He groaned and his fingers dug into my hips, lifting them up just so slightly to change the angle, and he snarled at the feeling of me clenching around him. 

“Babygirl, I'm not gonna last long like this.” 

But it didn't matter. I already felt the beginnings of another orgasm building. 

“Danny, yes, do it, please. God, you feel so amazing.” I whimpered, my hands running up his back and into his hair, tugging his face down to mine so that I could kiss him. I felt one of his hands slide down my stomach and then one of his long fingers slid over my clit, making me whine into his mouth. Our tongues slid together, and I felt his rhythm falter, at the same time he sped his assault on my clit. 

“Shit, babygirl.” he growled, his free hand grasping my hip so hard that I knew it would bruise. Within seconds, his hips stuttered, and he cried out my name. An instant later I felt him spurt into me. He kept thrusting into me languidly, his thumb pressing into my clit, slowly spiralling me into a longer, more intense orgasm around his softening cock. 

He buried his face into my neck and sighed out happily as he pulled out of me slowly. I grumbled softly when he pulled me into his chest and I felt his cum seep out of me slowly. 

“Will you stay tonight?” I murmured softly, “Wanna make you pancakes in the morning. Have some tea with you.” 

He laughed softly, the sound warning my heart. 

“Of course, babygirl.” 

The last thing I remembered was his lips pressing against my forehead before I slipped into a pleasant, dreamless sleep.


	2. Sushi and Chill?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday festivities, angst, fluff, no smut this time around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a few days late, but I wrote some angst Christmas fluff. Sorry guys, it's been hard to find time to write recently.

Months later, breakfast with Danny had become a weekly event. Sometimes more than once a week, depending on schedules. I typically woke up before him, being that I had some issues with staying asleep for too long. I would leave a short peck on his forehead and meander out to the kitchen to start breakfast. Sometimes it was pancakes, other times it was eggs and toast. 

 

Today, though it was eggs and toast, because it was quick and easy, and I wanted to curl up in bed with Dan again. Neither of us had to work today, and a lazy morning sounded absolutely heavenly. When I went back into the bedroom with a tray of food, Danny stirred and sat up slowly, the blankets falling down to that sinfully low place on his hips. 

 

“Mmm. Thank you, babe. How'd you know?” He asked with a sleepy smile. I laughed and set the food down before getting into bed with him and running my hands through his hair, pushing his bed head out of his face. He caught my hands and kept them on either side of his face while he leaned in to give me a soft kiss that made my heart flutter. 

 

“You're predictable.” I said teasingly. 

 

“Oh really? That's not what you would have said last night, doll.” He said raising his scarred eyebrow and reaching across me to take a glass of orange juice, drinking from it and keeping eye contact with me, a tiny smirk visible at the corner of his lips. 

 

“Shut up, you're mean.” I muttered, blushing at the memory of the night before. 

 

“You love it.” He said in a sing song voice. 

 

 _And I love you_ I thought to myself. But, I knew Danny well by now, and I knew that serious commitment wasn't his thing. And I totally got that, but it sure didn't stop me from falling hard for him. 

 

“C’mere babe.” He said, lifting an arm up so that I could curl into his side and nibble on some toast. 

 

It was a strange feeling to feel your heart sink and fill at the same time. 

 

It went away, though, as soon as Danny kissed my forehead. Who ever said it wrong to pretend? 

 

Later in the day, after a long, slow morning of sex, cuddling and watching Danny write songs, I realized that I had to go to the grocery store to get food, because my fridge was terrifyingly empty. 

 

“Danny, I've uh, I gotta go to the store and get some food and a few other things. You're welcome to stay here and finish up, or…” I trailed off in a way that let him know that he could do what he wanted to do. 

 

“Oh, alright, um, do you need any help? I could come with you?” He asked absently, scribbling a few lines into his journal. 

 

“You don't need to! I mean, you can if you want, but it's boring really. I've gotta get some Christmas gifts for some of my friends, and other boring stuff.” I said, my cheeks reddening slightly. 

 

I had planned on getting him a few things for Christmas, even though he didn't necessarily celebrate it. He was still a special person in my life and I wanted him to know it. 

 

An hour later and we were in the midst of Christmas shopping madness in a shopping mall. It was the most domestic I'd ever felt with Danny, he had his arm draped around my shoulder and had even pressed a few kisses to my temple. He'd gone through Hallmark and Macy’s and even a few small jewelry stores. 

 

“You two are so sweet, how long ya been married?” A tiny Jersey woman asked while I was browsing in a stationary store. I flushed and glanced at my hands, noticing that I wore a tiny diamond ring on my left ring finger that my mother had given me when I was little. Danny also had a silver band on his finger, though it was obviously out of preference, and no other reason. 

 

“Oh um, we’re not, um…” I stammered, eyes wide and cheeks red. “Not married…” I ended lamely. I didn't even know what to call us. My jaw quivered and I quietly excused myself, mumbling something about the restroom. There was a family restroom right around the corner and I dashed into it once I got out of the store. 

 

I sank down against the door and let out a soft sob. What was I doing this for? I knew Danny wouldn't commit to me, and even though it didn't matter, because I was positive that he wasn't seeing anyone else. It still stung to know that I couldn't call him my boyfriend or my partner. My heart sank to my stomach and I finally just let myself cry. 

 

There was a knock on the door, and I jolted up and cleared my throat. 

 

“Yes?” My voice was watery. 

 

“Hey. Let me in, babe. Please?” It was Dan. Of course it was Dan. 

 

I sighed and cracked the door open. He slipped in and locked it behind him. 

 

There was a deep frown set in his face and his eyes looked weary. 

 

“What happened, doll?” He asked, the concern in his voice making my heart twist. 

 

“Danny. Please, if you don't want me, let me know. I know that I'm not gorgeous or anything all that special, and so I get it if you're not happy with me. I just...I'm crazy for you. I uh, I love you Dan, and I just want to be with you. But I...um, I understand if you don't want me. I wouldn't want me either, probably.” A few tears streamed down my face and I sighed. “I just can't keep this up anymore. I love you, Danny.” 

 

“Fuck.” 

 

Well, there was another blow to my already sinking heart. I pursed my lips together tightly and squeezed my eyes shut. 

 

“Babe. I didn't want to do this in a disgusting bathroom at the mall a few days before Christmas. I'm so sorry that I've made you feel like that. I've uh, not been communicating well enough but...I, I love you too, doll. I wanted to wait until Christmas to give this to you, but I think it's more suited for now.” 

 

I opened my eyes and saw him digging in the inside pocket of his jacket and revealing a small square box. He handed it to me and my fingers traced over the soft velvet. 

 

I opened it with shaky hands, to reveal a slim silver chain, not unlike the one he wore on his neck, that held a tiny pendant. When I looked at it closer, I saw that it was actually a “D” in a soft script, with a tiny diamond in the corner. 

 

“I love you, and I want you to be mine….my girl.” He gave me a wavering smile, his eyes holding a clusterfuck of emotion. 

 

“Oh. Oh...Danny.” I whispered, looking up at him and feeling more tears spring to my eyes. Happy ones this time. I smiled softly and nodded to him. “Of course. If you'll still have me, after making a complete ass of myself, that is.” 

 

“Of course, baby girl. I love you.” He murmured, pulling me into his chest, one hand holding the back of my head and the other gripping tight between my shoulders. He pressed a myriad of kisses to my hair while doing this. “Why don't we get out of this bathroom and finish shopping. We can get sushi and wine and cuddle up by the fire tonight, okay?”

 

“Alright, fuck, I'm sorry babe. I just. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise.” 

 

“I definitely have a, uh, a few things in mind.” 

 

The grin on his face was so devilish and wicked, but I knew we were about to have one helluva night.


End file.
